


I Just (Want You Closer)

by lonniek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Lydia, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonniek/pseuds/lonniek
Summary: Derek has had a long day. He just wants to come home and unwind. When Lydia takes control, letting go is a breeze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to read a fic with my own two eyeballs that proved to me that so many people have no idea what daddy kink actually is (IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY FUCK YOUR DAD), I took it upon myself to write some cleansing filth that will rid me of the heebie jeebies that reading that gave me. Why, Kat? Why?

When Derek walks into his and Lydia’s shared apartment, he’s on the verge of tears. His tie hangs haphazardly around his neck from where he tried and failed to yank it off in the car. There’s a rip in it where he got frustrated and his claw almost entirely destroyed the supple silk. It’s not that it had been a _bad_ day, per se, just long.

He drops his bag at the door and shrugs out of his suit jacket and hangs it on the coat rack. He’s too tired to put it away properly, which he knows Lydia will chastise him for later, but all he wants to do is fall into bed. Derek pulls his phone out of his back pocket and rereads the text message where Lydia says she’ll be waiting for him in their room and the tension is his shoulders eases some. He’s more than ready for a soft evening of cuddling, Lydia kissing his brow and washing away the irritation of a long day at work away with sweet nothings.

Derek pulls off his shoes and drops them in the hall closet, unbuttoning his pants and shirt with each free hand as he pads down the hallway to the bedroom. The door is pulled up but not closed, and Derek sees Lydia’s shadow cross the floor back to their bed.

“Lyds,” he says in greeting, pushing open the door. His voice is heavy with the weight of the day, but his breath is ripped from his mouth when his eyes fall on her.

Lydia’s hair is pulled back into a high bun, braided at the crown to keep the wispy tendrils of her baby hair out of her face. She always looks the most beautiful like that, with her hair pulled out of her face to show off the softness of her face and the sharpness in her eyes. She’s completely naked aside from a fluttering mint green silk robe. It hangs open and clings to the delicate curve of her hips and the dip of her breasts. Her nipples are taut, and they press against the fabric in a way that Derek finds so inviting.

Her figure is stunning–she’s soft and warm, and all of the thoughts Derek had about his day disappear, replaced with the desire to run his hands across her skin. It’s not until he can tear his eyes away from Lydia’s body that he sees what Lydia has on the bed: a thick purple dildo attached to her harness.

Derek’s mouth goes dry.

“Hi baby,” Lydia says, and her voice drips from her mouth like liquid gold. “I’m sorry you had a rough day.” She steps up to him, cups his face in her palm. Her hands should feel too small against his face to be comforting, but Derek turns to nuzzle her palm and whimpers. Suddenly, he’s not all there, trying to pull himself back from the dizzying essence that is Lydia. “I know,” Lydia cooes, standing on her toes to press a kiss to Derek’s parted lips. He kisses her back absently, focused on where her hand is touching his cheek. “How do you want me to make it better?” Lydia asks, stroking down his cheek and down to where his shirt is half unbuttoned. Derek’s tie is still on, and Lydia chuckles fondly, pulls it off and away from him in quick, graceful motions.

Derek opens and closes his mouth, but he can’t find the words. It’s always harder like this, when he sinks into the smaller, more vulnerable part of himself. He never knows exactly how to ask for what he needs here. His face heats up. He knows what he needs, and Lydia knows that he knows. She waits for him to open up to her expectantly, slowly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and exposing his chest little by little, not breaking eye contact. When her cool fingers slide down his warm stomach, Derek trembles.

“Daddy, please,” he whispers, and Lydia smiles at him. She takes her time until the last button is done and slides her hands up Derek’s arms to push the button down off of him. It puddles by his feet on the floor, instantly forgotten. Derek’s nipples are hard like Lydia’s, and she swirls her thumb and forefinger over his before stepping back to admire how quickly the lines in Derek’s forehead leave when he gives himself over to her.

“Of course, baby. I’ve got you. Can you finish getting undressed for me and lay down?” Derek nods and, in jerky motions, pulls off his belt and unzips his pants. He sighs when the cool breeze of the air around him hits his cock after pulling off his pants and boxers in one swift pull. He doesn’t take his eyes off Lydia as she turns around, picks up the harness and slowly steps into it. Derek takes the four steps to the bed and sits on it, a mere arm’s length away from where Lydia is facing him but paying him no mind, adjusting each of the harness straps carefully and making sure that her cock is perfectly in place. She strokes it a few times, making sure that everything is where she wants it, then pulls open the bedside table. Derek knows without thinking about it that she’s going for the lube.

“Are you gonna…” Derek starts, but his voice is so soft that he has to clear his throat and start again. Lydia drops the lube on the bed and crawls onto it, throwing one leg over Derek’s waist. Her cock rests up against his belly, his own resting half-hard beside it. His twitches when the tip of the dildo presses into his skin. Lydia leans down, kissing quick and soft against Derek’s collarbone. It’s about as high up as she can reach on him at this angle, but Derek doesn’t feel exposed at all.

“Am I gonna what, baby?” Lydia asks, scratching her nails down the side of his stomach. Derek opens his mouth to laugh, but it stops tickling and the sound ends in a moan. “Good boys do what now, Der?”

“Ask for what they want,” he breathes. He knows this. He’s a good boy. “Are you gonna make me feel good?” Lydia hums against Derek’s chest.

“Is that what you want? To feel good?” Lydia feels Derek nod and rests her hands on his chest to push herself upright.

“Can I…can I make you feel good too, Daddy?” He’s always so eager when he’s like this. Derek’s whole body is relaxed underneath Lydia, legs splayed open and eyes sparkling. “With my mouth?” Lydia’s smile grows.

“You want to taste it before I’m inside you?” she asks, dragging her finger up his chest and into his mouth. Derek’s tongue captures her finger eagerly, pulling it into his mouth. There’s a hint of desperation in the way that he sucks on her finger while he nods. There’s something so calming about Lydia’s cock in his mouth, her hands in his hair, holding him down, making him choke and drool until he’s begging for her to take care of him.

“Please,” Derek whispers around her finger. “Please, Daddy, please, I want it. I wanna–”

“Shh, shh baby, I’ve got you,” Lydia promises, pulling her finger from Derek’s mouth and pressing it to his lips. She doesn’t want him desperate and stressed out. She wants to take all of that away. She’s the only one who can. Lydia sits up and wiggles her knees forward until they rest on either side of Derek’s head. The end of her robe tickles at the head of Derek’s cock. It’s soft, caresses him while Lydia positions her cock at Derek’s mouth. He opens for her to a coo of “good boy,” his tongue out and mouth wide, and then shudders as Lydia lifts up onto her knees and begins to thrust.

Lydia loves watching Derek suck her cock. She loves the way his eyes flutter closed as he wraps his hands around the back of her thighs, pulling her closer to him. They haven’t actually said it, but both Derek and Lydia know that Derek has an oral fixation. Lydia presses her thumb against the bulge in Derek’s cheek, and Derek groans. There’s already spit down the side of his mouth.

“You’re such a messy boy,” Lydia says, half chastising, but mostly just commenting on it. “Love how eager you always are for Daddy’s cock,” she says, threading her fingers through the top of his hair. When she tightens her grip, pulls at his hair, Derek’s eyes open wide. His cock jumps underneath the fabric of Lydia’s robe, precome leaking from him at the same rate as the spit from between his lips. “I know,” Lydia purrs. “I know, you’re already right there, ready for me, aren’t you?” Derek wants to nod, tries to, but when he moves his neck, he chokes. Lydia smiles and pulls away from Derek with a wet pop. Derek gasps.

“Always so ready, so eager for it. I know, baby, I know.”

“I just want…like when you feel good.” Derek’s voice is raspy and quiet, hesitant.

“I do feel good,” Lydia says, and Derek knows she’s telling the truth. “Now let me help you feel good too, okay?” Derek nods. “Can you roll over?” The pair shift. Lydia lifts her leg from around Derek’s head and shuffles to the end of the bed, pulling off her robe. It drops off the bed unceremoniously, and she reaches up for the lube. The click of the cap reminds Derek that he’s supposed to be moving, and he forces his legs and arms to roll him over.

“Like this?” he asks when he’s on all fours.

“Why don’t you drop down onto your elbows for me?” Derek does as he’s asked, and is rewarded by a slick finger running down his ass. Derek just sighs, relaxes and tries to press back into the feeling. Warmth puddles in his gut, cock jumps in the anticipatory knowledge of what’s coming.

But Lydia always takes her time with him, makes sure that he’s ready. Because she takes care of him when he’s like this. They’re mostly quiet as Lydia works a finger in and out of him, and then another. When they reach the third, Derek, as usual, is panting and saying he’s ready. Lydia presses soft kisses to the base of his spine but doesn’t speed up her fingers any.

“Who would know when you’re ready?” she asks him, pulling out to put more lube on her fingers. Derek answers her as she slides back home, three fingers snug inside of him.

“You would, Daddy,” he groans, fist twisting in the duvet cover.

“That’s right, baby. Because I’ve got you, right?” Derek nods, just enough that Lydia can feel the shift in the bed beneath her. “I’m gonna take care of you, right?” Another shift. “Okay, then.” But she knows that he’s almost ready, can feel it in the tremble of his thighs. She sees it in the way that his toes curl when he pushes back to meet her fingers.

Softly, Lydia pulls her fingers out of Derek and strokes lube liberally across her cock. Derek breathes heavily into the pillow, waiting. When the head of her cock breaches him, Derek’s entire body tenses, and then relaxes. He resists the urge to push back against her, to take all of Lydia’s cock at once. He knows he’d get in trouble for it. So instead, he stays as still as possible, alternating between whispering Lydia’s name and “ _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ ,” until she’s finally, achingly pressed flush against him.

When she’s inside of him, Lydia strokes Derek’s back. She uses one hand on his hip to balance and stabilize herself, uses the other to steady him, remind him that she’s there, that all of his is just for him.

“You’re so good for me, baby, such a good boy,” Lydia breathes as she starts to thrust. She’s just loud enough for Derek to hear her over his whining and panting.

“God, fuck, Daddy, your cock,” he grunts, biting the pillow. When that isn’t enough, he turns his face to the side and sucks down air like he’ll never get enough.

Lydia’s rhythm doesn’t falter until Derek’s hips start to quiver, because she has to move her hand from his back to his cock to jerk him off in time to her thrusts. “That’s it, baby, just let go for me,” she tells him, each thrust punctuated with a carefully timed flick of the wrist. “I’ve got you–I’m right here.” That’s all that Derek needs to hear. He bites down on his lip, squeezes his eyes shut, screws up his face, and comes.

Lydia slows her thrusts until she’s just barely pushing into Derek, then pulls out of him before he can protest. That’s always his least favorite part when it’s over, her leaving him. She shimmies out of the harness and guides Derek onto his side before he falls into his come. He’s done that before, and while Lydia thinks it’s amusing for him to wake up half stuck to their sheets, Derek doesn’t actually appreciate it. Wordlessly, Derek burrows his face in between Lydia’s breasts, breathing deep. Lydia curls around him, strokes the hair behind his ear gently until his breathing evens out.

“I’ve got you, Der. I’ve always got you,” she promises. And as Derek lets himself be lulled into a much needed post-coital nap, he knows that it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> read it on tumblr [here](http://queerlylonnie.tumblr.com/post/158875056546/i-just-want-you-closer)


End file.
